ftonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wael's Revenge
Introduction: Wael's Revenge is The Eleventh episode of Fairy Tales of Nadia By Chahine essedik Sfar, this Episode starts the second Chapter of the comics, it was released on April 5th, 2014, StoryLine: During Nadia's Visit of hers, Sam learns that there's someone is trying to taint her image with some bad comments on the internet, she heads to a bar where she gets some blood in a sac, taking them to Faouzi The Hacker for a computer hacking in exchange, when the hack took a place, the outrageous wael heade d to Sam's event, rushed into people to insult her in font of everyone, however, he was almost hit by her fans if it wasn't for Sam, suddenly, Skull Shell came, killing an innocent girl and couple of cops to reach wael, but when Nadia tried to stop him, he cast a spell binding string to stop her permanently from moving or seeing, then he kidnapped wael and disapeared, Later, Sam had to have sex with dr Fred in order to obtain her sweat and cure Nadia, later after having a good time with her boyfriend, Sam was interrupted by a blow, she left house to explore the problem, she got suprised by Wael in another suit (a.k.a the blue riding hood), they fought to the end, until Wael's arm was chopped, then he became a statue of sand and disappeared without even telling Sam his real feelings and his grudge against her Trivia: *This episode follows another update of the characters' designs. *the characters are drawn with a pencil instead of brushes. *Wael is another character who held a grudge against Sam, just like Martina did, but he never mentioned why because he had never had the chance to. *This episode introduces Nadia's New powers. *Sam wears a new outfit in this episode, unlike the other ones, she wears Sandals instead of Pumps. *Samantha's cover is used in both episodes' cover and comic. *The episode was going to be released showing Sam totally nude, but it was decided to cover her other breast with bubbles, even in the premium version. *This is the First depiction of Middle Finger, it is blurred in free version. *The Girl who Skull shell killed appeared in the Anime and she was also killed. *This is the first appearance of Sam's Familiar. *this episode confirms how Invincible Samantha is against bullets, chops, knives... *Jihed has no Major roles in this episodes. References: *The picture of dead corpse Grace Delaney from Criminal Case,appears again in the newspaper. *The footage of the page resembles Facebook's *Nadia mentions "Nadha", Nadha is a parody of Ennahda Movement, it was parodied to avoid problems. *Samanthat's party is a tribute to The Tunisian Revolution. *Among the Homeless persons in the haunted alley, one of them (with a blonde hair) resembles Mohamed Amine Hamzaoui, it is a reference to his song Homani, however, Hamzaoui isn't blonde a nd his face was not seen. *One of the drunken bums in the bar is listening to Homani, however, it was not meant to show the lyrics as they are not internationally made. *El Jarih is a parody of Essarih *The Tunisian Channel El Watanya is revealed. *The Scarf Sam is wearing has the same shape of Battle Fader. Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this episode. Category:The Rise of Evil Category:Season 1